the camping trip
by Solar-Paladin-Kuro
Summary: Naruto and Sakura go camping for the summer, but when a certain ninja forgets to pack and rushes things start to go wrong BIG TIME!


One night in the village hidden in the leaves, Naruto was eating ramen as usual

**The Camping Trip**

One night in the village hidden in the leaves, Naruto was eating ramen as usual. Just then Sakura came running at him.

"Naruto! Its summer and I was wondering if you would like to come camping with me and Kakashi." Sakura asked him.

"Will you let me eat my damn ramen first?" Naruto answered with annoyance in his tone. Upset at the way he answered Sakura punched him on his head and yelled.

"WHO CARES ABOUT YOUR RAMEN, NARUTO ANSWER ME NOW!" Naruto surprised at the way Sakura had just acted towards him, answered her question.

"Sure! But can I eat first?" He said nervously.

"Sure finish your ramen… But I expect you to be packed and ready for tomorrows camping trip in the forest." She answered him.

"What! Tomorrow! That can't be right! I was hoping it would be like next week or something..." Naruto told here with some annoyance in his tone, but he was soon cut off by a menacing stare from Sakura. Sweat started to form on his head, but he ate his ramen and headed off for home…

_Now during his walk home he sorta forgot about his little talk with Sakura so don't complain. All this will do is add some sorta comedy into this story…_

He sank into bed and he fell asleep.

The next day Naruto woke up to some loud knocking on his door. Confused and a little upset with the rude awakening from his ramen filled dreams he opened the door.

"Hey Naruto! Have you packed for the trip?" Sakura answered as soon as he opened the door. As soon as the words reached his ear's Naruto suddenly remembered that he was supposed to be packed for the camping trip this morning panicked.

"Uhhh………Errrrr……..Ummmm………Yeah I packed…Errrrr… yeah the bag is in the back so I'll just be a minute!" He lied.

"That's great!" Sakura said to the lying Naruto oblivious of the huge big fat lie he just told her. Naruto closed the door and heaved a great big sigh of relief. He grabbed his bag and stuffed whatever clothes he found lying around his home. He then took out his tent that he used for long missions outside of the village hidden in the leaves and walked out side.

"Hey Sakura! Where's Kakashi?" Naruto asked his friend Sakura.

"Oh! He had a mission so he wasn't able to come with us." She answered him. Onward the two friends walked, they walked past the stores and, they walked past the Hokage monument, and they even passed (to Naruto's horror) the ramen restaurant, until eventually they reached their destination.

"Um were is the path Sakura?" Naruto asked Sakura.

"We don't need a path to have an authentic relaxing camping trip Naruto." Sakura answered him.

"Well then! This Camping trip sucks!" Naruto said. He was a little miffed about the lack of a trail to safely follow. Surprised at such a rude mark Sakura punched him. Soon they were continuing onwards.

A mosquito landed on Naruto and bit him on his forehead. He slapped it. Suddenly a swarm of mosquito's landed on Naruto's body covering him from head to toe.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET THEM OFF OF ME SAKURA!" He screamed as they bit him.

"Just ignore them and they will go away." She said with out turning around.

_I would like to point out that Sakura is oblivious to the fact that around one million mosquito's are on Naruto._

Naruto ran around in circles Screaming as the swarm continued to feed on his warm blood. He then ran in front of Sakura who now saw the danger Naruto was in. She pulled out a can of bug spray.

"Naruto! Stand still while I get the insects off of you." She told him. But Naruto was to busy screaming in agony to hear her. He ran and he ran while screaming

"OH SHIT, OH SHIT, OH SHIT! THIS CAMPING TRIP SUCKS TO HIGH HEAVEN!" He then ran right into a lake. The mosquito's now dead from lack of oxygen floated up towards the surface. Naruto came up gasping for air, and swam to the waiting Sakura on the shore.

"Uh Naruto you…" She said as she looked at the two leeches on Naruto's cheeks.

"What? Is there something on my face?" he said oblivious of the two parasites feeding on his warm cheeks. He then walked up to the water and looked at his reflection. He then screamed in horror as he saw the two leeches.

"Here hold still as I get them off." Sakura said to Naruto who apparently was now as white as a ghost from all the blood he had lost. Sakura pulled both leeches off of his face and kicked Naruto in the crotch.

"OWWW! WHAT IN THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" He yelled to Sakura.

"THAT WAS FOR THAT GOD DAMN COMMENT YOU MADE EARLIER!" She screamed back. "NOW SET UP YOUR DAMN TENT!"

Naruto then started to walk away.

"HEY! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING NARUTO?" Sakura screamed at him.

"I'M GOING HOME" He screamed back. "THIS TRIP ISN'T AS RELAXING AS I THOUGHT!" So he walked on home and ate some ramen.

**The end**

**Have a great summer and remember to plan your trips wisely.**


End file.
